


Touch

by vampirewithbedsidemanners



Series: The Hiddlestons [4]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Civil War, F/M, Tumblr, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewithbedsidemanners/pseuds/vampirewithbedsidemanners





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Darkness. So warm. So full. His skin slid against mine; a brush, a kiss of flesh against mine. I ran my fingers through the smattering of hair on his chest then up, across his shoulder, tracing the muscle there. Goosebumps rose on his skin as I leaned in, pressing my lips to his neck. He brushed my long brown hair back, knotting his fingers at the base and pulling me in.

I could feel his weight on me, the firmness of his touch. He smelled like tangerines and us, our love. His legs were wound through mine like vines. Warm, heavy vines. I could hear his breath, feel it brushing my cheek as he ran his nose across mine. Our foreheads brushed softly, like a ghost of a kiss.

 _"I love you."_ He whispered, the words echoing in my head that was filled with him. Just him. His touch, his warmth, his love that burned brighter with every kiss, every touch.

He pulled me closer, his lips brushing over mine, so softly. Like a ghost.

I was the moon to his sun. I was his reflection. I was dull and bleak and silent. I was empty and cold, yearning to press my frozen surface into his burning skin. He was the sun. He burned. He roared with passion, with love. He filled the void.

His lips crashed into mine and I realized that I forgot he was gone. My eyes fly open to the dark room, to the bed that is cold and empty. Tears fall down my cheeks and I don't stop them. I can feel his lips on mine. A memory.  _  
_

He is the sun and I am the moon; there will always be the world pulling us apart.

"I love you." I whisper.

Only the moon can hear me now.

 


End file.
